


I Can't Share You

by Kfanfics



Series: EX[A/B]O Oneshots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha Minseok, Alpha Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Ass Play, Begging, Beta Jongdae, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfanfics/pseuds/Kfanfics
Summary: Baekhyun was reluctant to go to the club but he gets way more than he bargained for when an attractive Alpha shows up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving a quick note to promote my new story on AFF titled 'People Are Like Waves' which is a coauthored Taoris fic. It would mean a lot if anyone who reads this would head over to check it out ^ㅅ^

Baek POV

“Stop being so antisocial Baek, it’s been ages since you’ve gone out with us.” I roll my eyes dramatically at Sehun’s insistent whining.

“Yeah, maybe because I don’t feel like being humped on by random drunkards all night,” right now nothing sounds less fun than being ogled by drunk Alphas, especially when sober ones are annoying enough. I would know because I’m currently being harassed by one. Sehun’s whines ring out as he steps towards me to wrap his arms around my waist,

“Please Baekkie. Minseok and Jongdae will be there too,” I scrunch my nose in annoyance, feeling his face shuffling into the crook of my neck.

“Yah, get off me, and that doesn’t change anything. They go to drink for like an hour and then leave to go hook up in the bathroom or wherever is closest at that moment. We probably won’t even see them tonight,” I try to shove him off but the Alpha stands sturdy, his shoulders shaking from laughter.

“Nope. Not until you agree to go, and while that may be true it’s still an hour of partying you need.” I growl in response but I can feel his smirk against my skin.

“What makes you say that?” He pinches the fat on the side of my waist and I growl louder, “would you stop that?!”

“I say that because lately you have been doing nothing but wandering around the apartment. You wake up, eat, watch tv, sleep, then repeat. You make me bored just looking at you.” 

“Then don’t look at me,” Sehun whines and shimmies closer to me despite my attempts at shaking him off. I suddenly find myself wondering how I put up with him, I mean he may go through his Alpha mood swings but in reality he’s basically a lanky lap dog. He’s constantly following me around, practically nipping at my ankles, maybe I should put him up for adoption and find a new roommate. As he squeezes closer I sigh in defeat because I realize Sehun’s either going to get me to the club or suffocate me while trying. 

“Okay, fine. You win. Now let go I can’t breath,” he lets me go and I can now see a smirk sitting smugly on his face.

“Great. Now go get ready you look terrible,” I sigh, too tired to make a snarky remark, and reluctantly move to get ready. Going over to my closet to throw on my favorite pair of ripped black jeans, along with a white scoop neck T-shirt, that hangs off my collarbones, and complete the look with a black jacket. Fixing my hair is easy, as is applying a dark layer of eyeliner around my eyes, similar to Sehun’s look. And although Sehun says my butt and thighs are my best features I find my eyes are my favorite and eyeliner works to make sure they stand out. I mean my body is nice but I’ve gotten chubbier again because I may have gotten lazy about going to the gym. I make a mental note I should work out more as I give myself a once over in the mirror, my curvy frame now on display and accentuated by tight denim. Feeling satisfied with my appearance I slowly find myself getting excited for the night to come, not that I would tell Sehun that.

The tremors from the bass in the club seems to travel through the pavement and up my legs as we wait to enter, like I had predicted Minseok and Jongdae are nowhere to be seen. I half cringe half smirk because I can only assume they’re either already getting it on in the club or they didn’t even make it out of their house. Jongdae may be a Beta but his sex drive rivals even the horniest of Omegas, and Minseok has no problem indulging him. After seeing stranger after stranger strut in and out of the club I’m practically vibrating from anticipation by the time we get inside. I breath in and quickly find my senses assaulted as the pungent scent of wolves mingles with alcohol and cigarettes. My eyes light up as they scan the crowd of people dancing but instead of joining them I find myself dragged towards the bar. Sehun quickly orders a drink and wordlessly hands me a shot glass full of something I don’t recognize. “Drink,” was all he said and I toss back the drink. The taste of alcohol is strong as it burns all the way down my throat before pleasantly warming up in my chest. He hands me another one and this time he doesn’t need to tell me to drink it before I throw it back quickly. 

“Let’s go dance.” Sehun throws back his last drink and nods, his eyes sparking from the electricity in the air. We wordlessly head over to the dance floor and I let myself get swallowed by the crowd. Closing my eyes while I let the beat guide my swaying hips, the tremors traveling around my body set my nerves alight. I don’t see them but I can feel eyes on me as I continue to dip and wind to the songs blaring from the speaker. My wolf pleased and fueled by the attention and it’s not long after when I feel a pair of large hands slide over my hips. I assume it’s Sehun but that thought is quickly squashed when I open my eyes and see Sehun all over a petite Omega. His tongue lodged deep into the Omegas mouth as the practically strip each other on the dancefloor. I feel the sturdy presence and heat from the stranger behind me and I shiver as their scent overwhelms me. Turning around in the person's grasp I’m faced with dark eyes, flecked with red, looking at me. From this angle I can examine the stranger's face in closer detail. He has a head full of messily styled silver hair and large intense eyes that seem to look right through me. I find myself in awe at how attractive he is, and he seems to know that too because he smirks boldly. Any thought of a smart remark was wiped off my tongue because my knees almost caved in at the sight of it. With the alcohol in my system leaving me feeling bolder I throw my hands loosely over the stranger's shoulders and continue my previous actions. Our hips now moving in unison as they slowly grind against each other, teasing, just hard enough to feel the other but not enough to get any pleasure from it. He quickly tires of the teasing touches, however, because he huffs in annoyance and tightens his grip to pull me closer. I sigh at the amplified feeling and bury my head in the crook of his neck, slowly getting drunk all over again from his scent. My hands travel down his broad shoulders, squeezing the muscles beneath his tight shirt, before traveling back up to tangle my hands in his surprisingly soft locks. I can both hear and feel the Alpha hum in approval as his hands travel under my jacket and shirt to rest on my waist. His hands leave scorched trails on my bare skin and I suddenly feel too hot as they move to almost encompass the entire circumference of my waist. Between the mixture of alcohol, his scent, and his touch I’m left feeling floaty, and slightly turned on. The song shifts to a slower, raunchier song and he pulls our hips almost impossibly closer, grinding firmly into me as he lets out a breath. I feel it wash over my neck and I tug at his hair tighter, almost whimpering at the low growl the Alpha releases. He ruts against me and lifts my head to slots our lips together in an unhurried battle. I can taste the alcohol on his tongue as I almost immediately grant him access, submitting to the kiss as he explores my mouth with his own. This was definitely not how I expected the night to go but it has been a while since I’ve hooked up with someone so I can’t complain. His mouth is firm and controlling as he paws harder at my waist, I shiver and lean further into him in an attempt to stay upright. He kisses the breath out of my lungs before moving to lay sloppy kisses and nips along my jawline and down my neck. Panting, I move one had to his neck to hold him there, as I bare more of my neck for him. I hiss when I feel him bite particularly hard on my collarbone, my fingernails dig into his neck and he continues to lap and nip at that spot. Seemingly satisfied with the mark I know he left he noses his way back up to my ear.

“What about we take this back to my place? There are too many people staring at you.” The sound of his deep voice paired with the feeling of him nibbling on my ear leaves me gasping for breath. I nod, knowing Sehun has probably already left with that Omega he discovered anyway. I can’t see it but I can feel the alpha smirk as moves to pull back slightly. I whine and reluctantly loosen my grip, “the name’s Chanyeol by the way.” I almost missed what he said because I was to distracted by the movement of his swollen lips.

“Baekhyun,” the Alpha now pulls back completely and moves to my side, wrapping an arm possessively around my waist. I let out a content sigh and let myself sink into his side, drinking in his scent, as I lift my head to rest on his shoulder.

“Let’s get out of here Baekhyun,” I nod once more and allow him to guide me through the crowd. The chilled air cooling my heated skin when we finally make it out of the club.

I can only bring myself to feel half bad for the cab driver, when Chanyeol drags our tangled bodies out of the car, after throwing a random handful of bills their way. My legs are wrapped securely around his sturdy waist while my lips are at his neck, nipping and kissing any exposed skin I can find, as he carries me towards the front door. He growls low in his throat when I nip at a particular spot near the hinge of his jaw, smirking I latch my lips onto it and suck harder. The hands on my thighs tighten as the door swings open, and in one swift move he closes it and pins me helplessly against it. I whimper high in my throat when I can feel our arousals grind together, the pleasure slowly engulfing me. He grunts and ruts his hips against mine and the action has my head tipping back against the door with a thud. He takes the opportunity to attack my neck once more, his canines scraping against my skin as he litters my neck with marks. “You smell so delicious, such a pretty thing you are, I can’t wait to take you apart.” I moan quietly at his words as one of my hands tangle in his hair while using the other one to grip his shoulder. I squeak in surprise when he surges backwards and lifts me off the door to slide my jacket off. Sighing in relief as the cool air hits me, my lips seek out his to lock in another searing kiss. His hands traveling along my thighs to hold me closer as he ruts against me, while he nips at my bottom lip. I shudder as he pulls on it, letting it snap back into place, before plunging his tongue back in my mouth. I slowly push back against his hips and shiver at the low groan he released, my jeans suddenly feeling way too tight as I continue grinding on him. His scent is rolling off of him, and I moan as it seems to replace the oxygen in my lungs. I pull our mouths away and bury my face in his neck, licking the strip of exposed skin before latching on to the spot at his jaw. His chest rumbles from the growl he released as I nip teasingly at the spot. He moves backwards once more and suddenly we’re moving. My hand continuing to mess up his hair as we move towards what I assume was his bedroom. I yelp in surprise when I’m half tossed half dropped onto a large bed. The Alpha above me stays silent but I can see the smirk on his face as he moves to pull off his shirt. I suddenly feel shy and hyperaware of my slightly pudgy frame when my mouth practically waters at the sight of toned plains of muscle spanning underneath shimmering skin. I lift myself up to run a hand along his abs, feeling them quiver when I teasingly drag my nails along them. I lower my head and drag my tongue along where my hand once was, tasting the salt on his skin as he sighs above me. He moves to lean over top of me, and I let myself fall backwards underneath him. My legs sliding farther open from where they hung off the edge of the bed as he slots himself in between them. My hands were now running along his bare sides and back, half jealous of the feeling of his muscles shifting under my hands as he moves to bury his face in the crook of my neck. He peppers kisses along my neck while he slides his hands along my sides, I shiver at the feeling but tense slightly when he moves to slide my shirt over my head. Chanyeol must sense my sudden apprehension because he retreats slightly, pulling his head from my neck to look at me, a mixture of arousal and confusion swirling in his eyes as he inspects me. “Are you okay?” His husky voice sends shivers from the top of my head down to the tips of my toes. Suddenly feeling shy I nod and stare at his chin to distract myself as I speak.

“Yeah, I just… just got a little too aware of how… well how not in shape I am a-” I’m taken by surprise when the alpha cuts me off with a firm kiss. Groaning deep in his chest as he squeezes his hands from where they rested on my waist, unlike the heated kisses we’ve shares earlier this one's slower and much more sensual. His tongue is teasing as it slides along the roof of my mouth, the action sending tingles down my spine. When he pulls away I’m left breathless once more,

“I don’t care. You’re perfect the way you are and right now I want nothing more than to have you for the night.” His lips move against mine as he grinds firmly into me, re enforcing his previous point. I groan at the sensation, arching my back upwards while seeking more friction. I nod and he moves his hands up along my torso taking my shirt with them, I shift to help him and plop back down on the bed when it’s off. He’s back on top of me almost immediately, his elbows framing my head, as he attacks my lips once more. My hands now traveling downwards to his hips, looping my fingers in his belt loops, as I grind up into him. Moaning at the feeling of him hardening against me. I feel hot all over as he suddenly flips us over and I’m left straddling him as his hands work at the button on my jeans. His teasing touches leaving me breathless as I grind down on him with more urgency than before. He swallows my moan when my jeans are finally open, his hand slipping inside to cup at my length, I whine loudly and rut back into his fist. Slowly losing myself in the addicting combination of his touch, his scent, his everything. I find myself wanting more, everything, as my hands travel down his toned stomach to the front of his jeans. He lets out a deep groan of relief when I swiftly pop the button open and slip my hand inside to delicately wrap my hand around his large length. Whimpering at the weight and warmth of it as he juts his hips upwards before flipping us over once more. This time I find myself on the center of the bed as he moves to take off his tight jeans, to save time I mirror his actions and sigh as my legs are released from their tight confines. I reach my hands out to pull him back on top of me, missing his heat, as I tuck my feet around the back of his thighs. He only kisses my lips once before moving downwards, leaving kiss after kiss on my skin, before reaching the front of my boxers. 

“Please,” my voice quivers as his hot breath fans over my length. I look down and whine as our eyes lock, his pupils are blown and what little color is left is flecked with red.

“Please what?” His voice is husky and commanding as he speaks and I whine. Feeling his lips ghosting over my length, my body quakes, as I struggle to form sentences.

“Your mouth. Please I need it,” I moan louder as my hands move to tangle in his hair, rutting my hips upwards in a silent plea. This doesn’t seem to be enough for him because I can feel him resisting.

“You need it for what?” I silently curse an Alpha’s almost hardwired kink for begging and let out my frustration by tugging his hair tighter. This only seems to rile him up though because I can hear him growl lowly, 

“Fuck, just please suck me off, please, please please, I need it,” my voice comes out in a needy whine and he seems to approve because he moves to remove my boxers. I moan loudly at the sudden onslaught of pleasure when he takes me halfway, his hands teasing along my thighs as he works his mouth lower on me. “Cha-Chanyeol oh my god,” my hips stutter upwards and I can hear and feel him growl as he moves to pin my hips down firmly. I whine both in protest and pleasure as his fingers dig firmly into my hips as he continues licking and sucking at my length. My chest heaves from effort while trying to suck air into my lungs, but every breath I take seems to overwhelm me as his scent mingles in the air. His tongue teases along the head and my hands clamp in his hair while my toes curl. “Fuck, fuck, fu-” my moans were cut short when 3 fingers slip their way into my mouth. A high whimper leaves my throat as I lap and twirl my tongue around his fingers, “Ah-ah I’m gon-” My words come out muffled and shaky as the fire in my gut builds. I can feel myself unraveling quickly under the pressure of his tongue pushing along the protruding veins on my length. Then suddenly the heat and delicious suction are gone and I sob brokenly around his fingers. My hands fall from his hair to grab at the blankets, twisting them between my fingers in an attempt to ground myself. He slides up my body and I shiver as my length brushes teasingly along his abdomen, a muffled moan tumbling from my lips in desperation. 

“Can’t have you cumming just yet can we princess?” He slides his fingers farther down my throat and my vision goes blurry from tears collecting in my eyes. Trying to cant my hips upwards to get more friction, my lungs begin to burn from the lack of oxygen, but it only seems to fuel my arousal. “Look at how deep you take my fingers, how much dick have you sucked in order to get this good?” His voice is laced with jealousy as he pushes them farther, until they’re rubbing at the back of my tongue. I moan around them, feeling saliva seep down my chin, as I twirl my tongue around his fingers. His eyes are watching me intently before he pulls his hand out of my mouth, “I think we should put that pretty mouth to good use don’t you think princess?” I can only moan and arch my back as he moves forward on his knees until his length is resting on my bottom lip. With my head trapped by his thighs I can only move to kitten lick at the tip of his length. I close my eyes and let my jaw fall open when a hand comes to tangle in my hair. Slowly but surely he pushes his hot length in my mouth, groaning, when I hollow my cheeks to suck harder. “Fuck you’re so good princess, so, so good,” I moan quietly at the praise as he begins to move his hips. Thrusting shallowly into my mouth to give me a chance to get into a rhythm, and not long after he quickens his pace. Tears well up in my eyes and my throat begins to burn but I don’t tell him to stop, slowly getting addicted to the feeling of his length stuffing my face. Between my own legs, however, I can feel my own neglected length leaking all over my stomach. A muffled moan leaves my lips when a hand moves to loosely stroke at it, “Look at how hard you are just from having my dick in your mouth. Are you always this fucking slutty?” I look up at him through teary eyes to see him smirking above me. His words do nothing but make me feel like a toy and I moan at the thought of it. He thrusts deep into my mouth once more before pulling out, my chest heaving in a desperate attempt to recollect lost air, as he slides the head of his length over my lips. I whimper at the feeling and drop my head back down on the mattress, hearing him growl as he moves back down my body.

“Fuck please Alpha please,” words tumble out of my lips in choppy pleas when he slides his wet fingers towards my entrance. His eyes stay trained on me as he teasingly presses his fingers against my rim. “Alpha please I need it,” I try to push back on his hand but he retreats his hand, a growl leaving his lips as a warning to stay still.

“So eager princess, so wet, look at the mess you're making,” his own words are deep and breathy, showing I’m not the only one affected.

“Fuck, holy shit!” I clamp my eyes closed at the sudden feeling of his tongue lapping at my entrance. Tasting the slick that has collected there before sliding 2 fingers in.

“You taste so good princess,” I can only moan loudly the burn mingling with pleasure as he scissors his fingers, which purposely avoid my spot, and prods his tongue alongside them. He keeps me at the very edge without pushing me over, his free hand holding my thighs open in a vice grip. My hands fly up from the blanket to claw at his shoulders, my blunt nails leaving angry red marks, when he adds a third finger. He hisses against my thigh but I can't bring myself to care because he doesn’t stop plunging his fingers into me. My legs are spread so far my knees are almost touching the mattress and he groans as he seeks out my lips.

“Hmm so flexible, we can do so much like this,” I whimper at the ideas floating around in my head and lift my head to connect our lips. His tongue brushes along the back of my teeth, and I can taste myself on him, as he swallows my moans. I can feel myself getting closer once more. He may not be hitting my spot but his fingers are firm and persistent as they work me open and paired with his scent that has currently replaced the air in the room it’s becoming too much. I pull my lips away from his to try and throw air back into my burning lungs.

“Please let me cum, Alpha please I’m so close,” I claw harder at his back as I plead wantonly in his ear. He waits until I’m almost tipping over the edge before he pulls his fingers out. At this point I practically cry, my length rock hard and leaking, as I try to tip my hips up to get friction. I whine in protest but he growls, jutting his hips forward so I can feel his hard length between my legs.

“You will cum from the feeling of my dick shoved up your ass,” he all but growls his response as he grinds harder into me. My eyes roll back in my head at the teasing pressure, a loud moan bubbling up from my chest as he flips me over so I’m on my knees. At this point I’m too wrecked to support myself, my chest falling against the mattress, as my legs fall open to present myself to him. Behind me I can hear him groan in appreciation, his hands coming up to paw at my ass, slapping each cheek before roughly groping them again. The treatment has me drooling on the sheets, my hands blindly grasping at the pillows in front of me, all words slowly leaving my brain. “I could play with your ass all day princess, look at how it jiggles,” a choked moan leaves my lips as a hand comes down firmly on my cheek. He continues his assault until my ass and thighs are warm and buzzing, and any sanity I have left is gone as I grind back against him. This time he doesn’t try to hold me in place when I push harder against him, feeling his hot length resting against my entrance, I moan brokenly in the sheets. Wanting nothing more than to have him in me I try to chase his length in an attempt to peg myself with it. I can’t see him but I can hear him groan at the pressure, his hands coming up to rest at my hips, not pushing or pulling me, just teasing. “That’s right, work for it. You want my knot don’t you princess, you're gonna have to work harder than that.” Fucking Alphas. I sob into the sheets and press harder against him, it’s so good but it's not enough, and the pleasures becoming too much.

“Please. I need it. I want it. Please give it to me. Please Alpha I’ll be good. I’ll be so good please,” at this point I’m bouncing against his hips. His length hot and heavy from where it’s wedged in between my cheeks. He lets out a low groan from the sensation before finally taking pity on me, pulling back slightly to realign before pushing in. A loud moan falls out of my mouth when he doesn’t stop until his hips are flush with mine. My chest heaving and my thighs quivering as I feel him pulse inside of me. I swivel my hips against him, and he falls forward, biting at my shoulders as he begins moving. His hips snapping forward with so much force I shift farther up the bed. “Yes yes yes yes more oh please more,” he growls in response. Lifting up off of me to latch a hand on the back of my neck, effectively pinning me against the sheets, as he thrusts harder.

“So needy princess, you take me so well. If only you could see how well my dick stuffs you. I bet you could fit more too if I tried.” A finger from his free hand slides down to press at my rim and I sob from the added pleasure. Bucking my hips backwards to meet him halfway as I chase my high, trying to sneak a hand between my legs where my neglected length hangs heavy and leaking. A loud growl rings out and my hand is slapped away, “did I say you could touch? I told you, you would come from my fucking knot stuffed up your tight little ass.” His voice is gravelly and demanding as he fucks harder into me. A pitiful moan leaves my lips as I claw at the sheets once more, so close, so very close. His hand tightens over the back of my neck, using me for leverage as he now begins to chase his high. I can only moan helplessly against him, feeling used and stuffed full, as my head begins swimming with pleasure.

“Fuck fuck oh god right there please right there,” he nails my spot so hard my vision whites out. I can’t tell which way up or down is, can’t remember my name, or where I am, all I know is the hot raw pleasure he’s giving me from each thrust of his hips. Another loud moan leaves my lips as I begin feeling his knot swelling, the burn from the stretch fueling my pleasure filled mind. It’s not long now, I can feel my thighs begin to quake as the fire in my gut begins to rage. From above me I can hear Chanyeol’s loud grunts and growls and feel his free hand grab possessively at my waist. “I’m I- so close please,” my voice is wrecked as I press harder against him. The assault on my spot and the swelling of his knot becoming too much and from the sound of Chanyeol’s breathing becoming uneven I can tell he’s close too. I can only imagine how fucked I look, my eyeliner no doubt smudged around my eyes and my lips red and swollen from bruising kisses and bites. I feel like a toy, an object to be used, and Chanyeol’s taking full advantage and I love it. With one well angled thrust my climax hits me like a tidal wave, my body tensing as my vision whites out. If I’m moaning I can’t tell because the world is drowned out by the sound of blood pumping behind my ears. From above I can feel Chanyeol’s hips stutter as I clench around him, grinding into me before ramming his knot in me. I mewl as I feel him pulsing inside, the sensation quickly becoming too much for my overstimulated body. He releases his grip on me and moves to flip us on our sides, peppering small kisses along my neck as I come down from my high. 

“You still with me princess?” I can only hum a response, my body feeling pliant and sated, as I curl further into his chest. “I wasn’t to rough was I?” He nuzzles my neck in a silent apology but I can feel a drowsy smile sitting on my face.

“That was amazing,” my voice is shot and I can feel the Alpha smirk proudly against my neck. We lie in a comfortable silence, waiting until he can pull out, before moving. I whimper quietly when he slides out, feeling the bed dip as he moves off of it. I watch quietly as he disappears into what I assume was a bathroom, before coming back with towels. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” I shift to grab a towel and scrunch my face up when I feel his release seep down my thigh. He must have noticed because his face holds a proud smirk that has me rolling my eyes. I sigh in relief as cool towels work to clean off my dirtied skin, unlike before, Chanyeol’s touch is soft and leaves me close to purring by the time he’s done. He tosses the towels somewhere on the floor before taking his place back on the bed. Wrapping his solid arms firmly around my waist as he nuzzles the top of my head. I sigh and shimmy further back against his chest, my eyes feeling heavy as sleep starts to take me. “I don’t think I’d be able to share you after this princess,” Chanyeol’s voice comes out muffled from where his head is tucked in my hair. My stomach flutters from his words, my wolf howling, as a small smile covers my face.

“Then don’t.”


End file.
